Meteor Shower
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: Pequeno momento na vida de James e Lily. Muito, muito, muuuito Açucarada. Titulo emprestado da música homônima do Owl City.  One-Shot


**Meteor Shower**

**Sinopse:** Pequeno momento na vida de James e Lily. Muito, muito, muuuito Açucarada. Titulo emprestado da música homônima do Owl City.

**Disclaimer:** Não, James e Lily não são meus, nem o plot.

**OBS rápida:** Eu recomendo que vocês ouçam a música (Meteor Shower – Owl City) enquanto lêem. Ajuda a ambientalizar e dá sentido à fic. Quem não souber inglês, eu vou postar a letra lá embaixo no N/A! ^-^ http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=UMuOcyZjB2A Na minha velocidade de leitura, se você ouvir duas vezes a música, dá pra ler a fic toda. ;)

Ele tocou com as pontas dos dedos as costas nuas dela, sentindo sua coluna através de sua pele alva. O toque dos seus dedos fez com que ela se arrepiasse, e ele deu uma leve risadinha no seu pescoço, fazendo com que mais calafrios percorressem o pequeno corpo da moça. Ele apertou-a contra si.

- Está com frio? – Ele murmurou perto do ouvido da ruiva, e ela negou com a cabeça.

- Mas a posição me agrada. – Ela disse, não mais alto que ele, encaixando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno. Ela então, ocupou-se em dar leves beijos no pescoço dele, enquanto suas mãos se enroscavam nos cabelos negros desalinhados do rapaz. Ele fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorrisinho, sem mostrar os dentes, apreciando o carinho. Ela parou por um segundo para observá-lo.

- Lily! – Ele murmurou, com voz de desapontamento e expressão divertida. – Me dê um bom motivo pra você ter parado. – Ele mandou. Lily riu levemente, deitando-se novamente em seu peito.

- Você fica bonito com aquela expressão no rosto. – Ela disse, com um sorrisinho meigo, enquanto traçava figuras abstratas em seu peito com os dedos. James encontrou abrigo para os próprios dedos por entre os fios de cabelo acobreados de Lily, e lentamente começou a massagear seu crânio, enquanto beijava esporadicamente sua cabeça.

Eles ficam calados por um tempo relativamente longo, até que Lily se ergue do peito de James e olha bem fundo em seus olhos. James corresponde o olhar imediatamente. Então, a ruiva inclina a cabeça para mais perto dele, afastando as mechas ruivas que caem sobre seu rosto, e lentamente beija os lábios do moreno.

O beijo é lento e calmo, nada tempestuoso. O sorriso de James desponta sem que ele consiga evitar por entre as suas bocas, e ele muda as posições imediatamente, ficando por cima da ruiva. Ela dá um risinho, que logo é substituído por um suspiro quando ele novamente se concentra no beijo.

- Eu te amo. – Ele murmurou, os lábios colados no ouvido da ruiva. Ela sorri com a Ação do moreno e novamente se arrepia toda.

- Eu te amo. – Ela também fala, sem mudar de posição. Novamente as bocas se entrelaçam em um beijo longo e delicioso, uma viagem ao mundo maravilhoso compartilhado pelos apaixonados.

O despertador na mesa de cabeceira toca estridente, separando as bocas insaciáveis. James suspira, fechando os olhos. Ele esperava que aquela hora fosse demorar muito mais para chegar.

- Eu tenho que ir. Hora de trabalhar! – Ele falou, com falsa alegria estampada no rosto. Lily riu levemente da expressão do moreno. Nenhum dos dois havia se mexido ainda, nem para desligar o alarme. Ela pôs suas mãos no rosto do moreno e beijou delicadamente seu nariz. Ele fechou os olhos e simplesmente apreciou a sensação, dando um sorrisinho de lado. E então, ela esticou um braço e desligou o despertador.

James mudou novamente as posições, ficando por baixo e apertando o corpo da namorada contra o seu. Ele beijou seu ombro, seu pescoço e sua bochecha. Ela ainda tinha as mãos enroscadas nos cabelos desalinhados dele.

- Eu posso te levar comigo? – Ele murmurou, e logo os dois estavam rindo juntos.

- Eu acho que o seu chefe não vai ficar muito feliz. – Ela disse, e se ergueu da cama. – Vamos lá, garotão! Trabalho! – Ela falou, batendo duas palmas e passando os dedos pelos desalinhados fios ruivos. Ele alcançou a blusa preta listrada com cinza que estava usando e a vestiu. Lily fez o mesmo com a sua azul clara. Eles novamente se abraçaram, agora em pé.

- É bom você estar no meu apê quando eu chegar mais tarde. – James disse, antes de dar um selinho em Lily. Ela riu.

- Estarei lá, Sr. Potter! – Ela disse, abraçando-o com mais força. Ele sorriu. – Será que se eu fizer isso... – Lily falou, antes de dar um pulo e enroscar as pernas nos quadris de James, fazendo com que ele a segurasse pelas coxas. - ... Te impede de ir embora? – Ela perguntou.

- Bem que eu gostaria, Red. – Ele falou. – É uma oferta muito tentadora. – Ele disse, beijando os lábios da ruiva. – Deixe a oferta de pé até mais tarde. – Ele disse, brincalhão. Ela riu e concordou.

James pôs Lily no chão e eles andaram até a porta, de mãos dadas. Ele deu um leve selinho na ruiva e abriu a porta para sair, mas ela puxou-o contra si novamente, beijando-o nos lábios intensamente.

Quando o moreno ia saindo, novamente ela puxou-o pelos ombros para si, e beijou-o. E mais uma vez. E mais uma. E mais uma. Na quinta vez que James voltou para beijar a namorada, a porta do vizinho se abriu, e dela saiu um homem de meia idade, que revirou os olhos para o casal que se beijava em despedida e deu uma leve batida na própria porta, para se anunciar presente. Os dois se separaram imediatamente e se entreolharam, dizendo um ao outro sem palavras que o cara era um invejoso. Lily murmurou um tímido "oi" para o vizinho, antes de voltar sua atenção para James.

- Eu te amo. Te vejo mais tarde. – James finalmente falou, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, dando um selinho na ruiva.

- Eu te amo. Até mais tarde. – Ela repetiu, novamente roubando um selinho do moreno, antes de deixar que ele descesse as escadas, logo atrás do velho invejoso. Ele voltou apos ter descido três degraus, riu, deu um leve beijo na testa da namorada e voltou a descer.

Assim que fechou a porta, Lily sorriu, boba, e se sentou no sofá, perguntando-se o que de tão bom tinha feito para merecer um James Potter em sua vida.

**N/A: Oi pessoas! Bom, e aí o que acharam? Mas uma one-shot fofinha. Não sei, pra mim ficou açucarada demais, mas o gosto pra doce de cada pessoa muda, né? ;D Tá aí, de qualquer forma.**

**Vô colocar aqui em baixo a letra da música em inglês e português, ela também é bem fofinha! E eu amaria que me dissessem o que vocês acharam da fic, mesmo. Reviews fariam meu dia (ou até meu mês) mais feliz! ;D Não é nenhuma obra de arte, mas eu amei escrevê-la!**

**Não sei se tá dando pra perceber, mas eu tô lentamente publicando algumas das minhas fanfics terminadas aqui, beeeeem devagarzinho! ;D Eu tenho essa mania de fazer um milhão de one-shots e deixá-las mofando no computador. Vou mudar esse hábito. :D Desculpem pelos erros de português, também! Eu devia ter mandado betar, mas assim, eu não tenho beta! Quem estiver lendo isso e se habilitar, também! Estou aceitando! (ok, metida eu, né? Desconsiderem o pedido. Ainda assim, quem quiser se oferecer, eu vou agradecer muito)**

**Bom, por hoje é só isso mesmo. Um beijão pra vocês, tenham um ótimo fim de semana, sejam felizes e deixem reviews!**

**Owl City - Meteor Shower **

_I can finally see, _  
_That you're right there beside me, _  
_I am not my own, _  
_For I have been made new_  
_Please don't let me go, _  
_I desperately need you_  
_I am not my own, _  
_For I have been made new_  
_Please don't let me go, _  
_I desperately need you_

**Owl City - Chuva de Meteoros**

_Eu finalmente consigo ver,  
Que você está bem aqui ao meu lado,  
Eu não estou sozinho,  
Pois eu fui refeito  
Por favor não me deixe ir,  
Eu preciso de você desesperadamente  
Eu não estou sozinho,  
Pois eu fui refeito  
Por favor não me deixe ir,  
Eu preciso de você desesperadamente._******  
**

**OBS: Ok, tenho que escrever isso aqui. Sabe a parte "Eu não estou sozinho"? Eu não concordo muito com essa tradução. Na minha tradução, eu pus "Eu não sou eu mesmo". Essa tradução eu peguei do vagalume e achei que ficava melhor no contexto da fic. ;D Beeeeeeijos e tchau! ;D**


End file.
